


A Talk

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never leave a Round Robin between two gay guys and Kitty. Scratch that, never leave a Round Robin with Kitty in it. </p>
<p>Moving on. It just so happens that Ron doesn't like people flirting with Harry. </p>
<p>It takes Hermione poking, prodding and pushing to get him to realize why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Ron stared at Harry again as the dark haired teen talked to a girl.

She was flirting, He was ignorant.

Ron watched the girl- Rolanda? Romona? whatever, -stomped off.

Harry frowned, confused, and Ron felt bad for his ignorant friend.

Hermione noticed.

"One of these days, he's going to get a girlfriend, and how will you respond to that?"

Ron frowned, thinking.

"I'd have to warn them."

"With what?"

"Hurt him and die?"

"How would he feel if he heard about that?"

"He'd be mad that I don't trust him."

"So what else could you do?

"I could warn her that he's not normal?"

"Wouldn't she already know?"

"Not if she's another girl out for Harry's fame."

"What would you do then?"

"Warn him off."

"But that would also make him mad."

"Then what would you suggest?"

Hermione frowned, thinking.

"Treat him like your brothers, you don't care who they date."

"It's different with Harry."

"Why?"

"I don't like my brothers as much as I like Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Ron paled.

"I don't know."

Harry came up behind Ron.

"Come talk with me for a minute."

The lack of resistance allowed Harry to drag Ron to the empty dorms.

Once there, Harry sat Ron on a bed.

"You don't know if you like me like a brother or a crush, right?"

Ron nodded blankly.

Harry grinned.

"I can fix that."

"How?"

Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ron's softly.

Ron pressed forward and responded quickly.

Harry grinned. "Do you know now?"

Ron grinned, nodding and pressing his lips to Harry's again.

A/N I will never again leave halfway through a round robin with 2 gay guys and Kitty. This fic went WAY off track.


End file.
